


Sweet Simplicity

by TereziMakara



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Fanart, M/M, Rare Male Slash Exchange, Vampires, Watermelons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 17:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15465993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TereziMakara/pseuds/TereziMakara
Summary: It's simple.Sakuya needs blood. Mahiru has some. He cares about Sakuya, and so, he offers.Sakuya treats him to something sweet as thanks.





	Sweet Simplicity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moon_Blitz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Blitz/gifts).



_Said you'd always be my white blood_  
_Circulate the right love_  
_Giving me your white blood_  
_I need you right here with me_

**Author's Note:**

> These two are sweet, I love them lots, and I was really happy to be able to draw them for you! :D <3  
> I hope you like this!
> 
> (Mahiru's shirt says 'Donate Blood,' ahahh :'D)
> 
> Lyrics from _White Blood_ by Oh Wonder.
> 
> Also on: [tumblr](https://pyropelove413.tumblr.com/post/176890387241/some-mahisaku-for-moon-blitz-for-the-rare-male)


End file.
